


I'm here for you

by Lawrenss



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur take care of her, Cold, Coughing, F/M, Fluff, Reader is sick, Shady Belle, chapter 4, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrenss/pseuds/Lawrenss
Summary: You get sick during a hunting trip and Arthur is here to help you get better.Fluff.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's a short fanfiction with Arthur x Reader.  
> It's an idea from someone on Tumblr 
> 
> Forgive me for my mistakes, It's not my main language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it !

It was a quiet afternoon at Shady Belle. However, you weren't at your best. Yesterday, you were out hunting on your own under a beautiful sun which unfortunately changed quickly into a rainy weather. Despite everything, you continued hunting and brought back some food for the evening and the next day Pearson was happy. That evening, you felt tired and sneezed quite often. As you were sleeping in the same room with Arthur, you were doing your best not to let him suspect you were ill, so you did not have to worry him any more. He had gone to St. Denis to settle some business with Dutch and you had stayed at the camp. You had a headache at the moment and you were coughing a lot, you must have caught a cold. You had stayed inside Arthur's room, wrapped in a blanket.

A few minutes passed and you saw at the window that Arthur was already back. You left the room and went down the stairs to greet him. He walked towards you with a smile on his face and embraced you in his arms. You put a kiss on his soft lips.

"How'd it go?"

"It was a trap. Bronte betrayed us. I felt it from the start, but you know how Dutch is..."

"Oh, okay, I see. What are we gonna do?"

"Right now, Dutch is working on a plan. Tell me, are you all right, Y/N? You're cold and you're shaking."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Arthur frowned and guided you inside the house. Once upstairs, you sat on the bed beside him, one of his hands resting on your forehead.

"Y/N... you’re hot, are you sick?"

"I'm-"

He gently stroked your cheek and laid you down on the bed, covering you with a blanket.

He got up and walked towards the door.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, sweetheart."

You coughed and nodded your head in agreement.

He went to prepare a cure to make you feel better and took a bowl of hot stew. He came back to you and handed you the mixture. You took it delicately in your hands as you looked at him.

"Drink it, you'll feel better. I've also brought you some stew while it's hot."

"Arthur..."

"Shh. I'm here for you, you know that?"

You drink the cure with a grin, what an unpleasant taste. But it was soon out of your mouth with the taste of Pearson's stew. It was already a little better. When it was finished, Arthur went to put the bowls on the cupboard and came to you, taking off his hat, belt and boots and slipped under the blanket beside you. You huddled in his arms, your head under his chin.

"You'll catch my cold, too, if you stay with me."

"Don't worry, I'm resistant to this kind of thing."

He stroked your back and kissed your forehead. A few tears fell on your cheeks, but still you smiled.

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Y/N."

They spent the rest of the day side by side until it was time for bed. The cure had worked and you felt much better. You and Arthur fell asleep quickly, still huddled together.


End file.
